extrememcfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Rules These are not the most exciting part of any server, and players are not expected to read them as they are all common sence. These are here as a reference for staff and players if a player has broken a rule. Please take note that donators are not immune to these rules, so just because you have donated, does not mean you can get away with being rude ect. #Staff have the final say in everything, so do not argue with them. Although you should not be making any rude remarks in the first place, remarks against staff are taken much more seriously, and you can expect a more severe punishment if you choose to be rude to staff, irrelevant of their rank. #Any form of blackmail, be it to staff OR players are taken very seriously. If you get away with anything other than a ban, you are a very lucky person. #Do not mis-use creative plot. this includes making offensive pictures/symbols/writing offensive remarks on the plot. It also includes trying to make the server lag. Please note that each plot is limited to 1 working beacon and any others will be destroyed. #No advertising/spamming. This includes lots of caps, website and links not related to ExtremeMC and anything else deemed annoying or innapropriate in chat. #No racism/sexism. The punishment for this can range from a mute to a ban, depending on how severe the comments said are. #In the big creative world, you may only build if you have permission from a staff member. If you do gain access to the large creative world, you must use the 'finished' function in the plugin plotme. To find out how to do this, please type "/plotme" in-game. If no progress is visable on your plot while it is not finished, the plot will be removed. #No greifing. We have many systems in place to stop greifers, but if you do find a hole in the system, it is your duty as a player to report it to a staff member and to not abuse the system while it is broken. That being said, some of our system relys on the player turning it on, like LWC. If items are for example stolen from a chest which has been left unlocked, this is your own fault, and you should not expect staff to replace those items. #In the PvP arenas, if no agreement was made before hand, item do not need to be returned to the original owner. However, if an agreement has been made before ahnd, staff are not expected to make sure all items are returned. It is your own job to make sure your items are returned, and staff play no part in the exchange afterwards. #No hacking clients/mods which give the player an advantage above any others. Mods like optifine are allowed, and you may have other mods installed which on a single player world, would allow you to cheat. However, if you are cought using them in game, this will result in a harsh punishment, so be careful what you have installed. #Have Fun! Click here to return to the home page.